


Midnight Walks

by greenestthumb



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, bin looks after dongmin, rated teen because bin Swears, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenestthumb/pseuds/greenestthumb
Summary: Dongmin has trouble sleeping and maybe, just maybe, needs Bin to help him sleep. Just a little.





	Midnight Walks

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY pals this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction? What the heck? Would really really appreciate feedback - English isn't my first language so please feel free to tell me if it didn't read smoothly or something was just a bit wobbly! Lots of love to you all, and thank you for reading this! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as minhymoon

Dongmin hadn't gotten one minute of sleep the entire night. Again. As he shut off his alarm, he groaned into his pillow, cursing his brain for not being able to shut off - for reminding him that there was a performance coming soon and he still hadn't gotten the hang of the new choreography that Rocky had showed them all a couple of days earlier.  
Dongmin dragged himself out of bed - over to where Bin's sleeping form was still snoring gently, not having heard his alarm yet.

"Wake up, Binnie." No response came. Dongmin hadn't expected to though, Bin was hard to wake up. He removed Bin's blanket from the upper - naked, his brain supplemented - part of his body and gave his shoulder a bit of a shove. 

"Bin, get out of bed." There was now a bit of a pathetic groan from the boy as he tried to bat Dongmin away, hand flapping uselessly in the air. He gave him another gentle shove.  
"Come on, lazy ass. If you don't get a shower soon Myungjun will be there before you." And they all knew Myungjun took the longest showers out of all of them, so everyone always tried to shower before him. 

Bin groaned again, Dongmin inwardly cursed him for making those sounds. He slowly turned his head towards Dongmin - his brown hair an absolute mess, sticking up at odd angles, eyes puffy and looking at Dongmin with the saddest puppy eyes he had ever seen in his entire life and God, how was it possible for someone to look this adorable when they had only just woken up? It wasn't fair, Dongmin decided.

However, as soon as Bin's eyes landed on his, his eyes narrowed and he seemed the tiniest bit more awake as he scanned his face. 

"... Have you even slept, Min?" He asked softly. He sat up in his bed, frowning a little at Dongmin. They knew each other so well by this point and Bin, for some magical reason, could always tell when he hadn't slept well and that seemed to be happening more and more lately. He never wanted the younger boy to worry, so he shrugged. 

"I'm fine. But you won't be if you lose the shower to Myungjun. Come on, we have to leave for practice soon." Bin looked at him for a moment longer, a little bit of worry showing through in his eyes before he decided to let it go and he got up to grab some clothes. 

\----------------------------------

Practice was rough. His legs didn't seem to listen to him, he felt clumsy after not having had a good nights rest three days in a row. This on top of the fact that he wasn't as quick a learner when it came to dancing as the other members. Sanha and Minhyuk were in a corner going over the choreography together and Jinwoo and Myungjun were sipping some water while joking around with each other. Bin was helping him with a particularly difficult part of the dance - he was so patient and always tried to help Dongmin as much as he could if he needed it. Dongmin observed Bin as he showed him how exactly he had to move his right foot and left arm in unison while moving his chest to the side, and how to not make it look as if he was kicking and slapping at an invisible wasp in the air. Bin moved his body so smoothly, dancing to him seemed as natural and easy as breathing. He looked absolutely gorgeous when dancing. 

"Do you want to try it again, Minnie?" Bin gave him an encouraging look, urging him to move his body. He nodded, getting into position and before he knew it one of Bin's hands was on his right leg, the other hand on his upper arm. He blinked his eyes. 

"Put your leg a bit more like this. Your arm a bit higher, just like that. And then once you start moving..." Bin looked so focused, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Dongmin swears he tried to process what Bin was telling him. Truly. But his tiredness made it too hard to concentrate and Bin was just so close to his face, he could almost count his eyelashes. He could see the little beads of sweat on his forehead, one particular bead was even sliding down his fucking neck and into his sleeveless top. That should have been illegal. Bin finished instructing him, nodding at him encouragingly, "Okay? So try it again with what I just told you. You'll get the hang of it eventually, I know it!" 

And he tried. He really did. But as he was dancing, his legs became actual lead and his head started feeling uncomfortably warm. He wiped the sweat of his forehead, huffed loudly and looked at Bin apologetically. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Binnie. I'm such an idiot." Dongmin sighed at himself, feeling disappointed and tired and too emotional over some stupid dance not going well. 

"Don't call yourself an idiot, silly. I know it can be hard for you sometimes, it's okay. Let's take a break and try again later." Bin smiled at him, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the table where they kept their drinks and snacks. The other members had gone off doing God knows what - maybe they'd gone out to get some chicken at that new place down the street. 

"Here, try some of those.." Dongmin gratefully accepted the crisps as they sat down on the floor. As he was stuffing his mouth with them he noticed Bin was giving him a funny look. "What?", Dongmin questioned.

"Why haven't you tried out the sleep medication the manager gave you?" Bin hesitated, unsure whether to press him, "I know you've been having trouble sleeping again, Min." 

"Honestly Bin, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, you know that." But he didn't look Bin in his eyes any longer, instead he toyed with the hem of his shirt. He didn't want Bin to worry. There wasn't anything he could do to help anyway. The manager had indeed given him sleep medication a couple of months prior, but they had only resulted in him feeling depressed which was a thing he couldn't exactly use right now. Bin wasn't having it, though. 

"I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone else and I hate seeing you like this," Bin murmured, and he carefully took Dongmin's hand in his, giving it a little squeeze, "It's okay to admit that something's wrong, you know. I want to help you." 

Dongmin blushed a little at the feeling of his hand in Bin's. They had been close for a few years now and weren't afraid to touch each other - they often hugged, they'd even held hands a couple of times before but it felt different this time for some reason. More intimate. He squeezed Bin's hand back before retracting his hand, standing up again. He had to focus way too hard on his legs actually keeping him upright. 

"Thank you, Binnie. I promise I will be okay once I get this damn dance right. I was thinking of coming back here after dinner to practice some more." He looked Bin in his eyes, silently begging him to stop talking about it. Bin sighed, letting it go - again. 

"I'll come with you. There's a different choreography I want to work on a little, and I could help you out some if you want to." 

\----------------------------------

After having had dinner with all the members he and Bin went back to the studio to dance. It took Dongmin hours, Bin guiding him again with his hands on his body, getting distracted - but they got there. He wasn't even sure how he was still standing, every bone in his body screaming at him to rest. But he didn't. He thought - hoped - that after today his body would be so tired that he would fall asleep the moment his head would hit his pillow. 

When it was getting late, nearing midnight, Bin dragged him back to their dorm. He could see Dongmin was completely done in and desperately wanted him to look a bit more rested again. He felt bad for making him sweat so much - but Dongmin was stubborn. 

Once they got to their shared bedroom they quickly changed into their pyjamas. Bin groaned - again, it should be forbidden for him to groan all the time - as his body hit his bed and he wrapped his blankets around him, settling into his mattress and moving like an actual cat while doing so. 

"Try and get a good night of sleep Minnie, tomorrow will be a long day as well." Bin turned around so he could look at Dongmin and give him a little soft smile. Dongmin suddenly felt tears prickling behind his eyes. He wanted to rest, and he knew tomorrow would be busy with practice again but he just was so done, so exhausted, so sad and heavy. He loved the band more than anything in the world, but it was wearing him down. 

He tore his eyes away from Bin's, afraid the younger boy would see the wetness in his eyes, "I'll try Bin, thank you. Good night." he mumbled sleepily. 

"Night." And Dongmin felt his dispair grow as it was obvious Bin was already starting to fall asleep. He wished more than anything that he could just chat with Bin until he would fall asleep, his voice had always had such a soothing effect on him. He tossed around in his bed, trying to get comfortable and trying to get sleep to claim him - forcing his eyes closed. 

After tossing and turning and not sleeping for what felt like hours and hours, he grabbed his phone. 2 AM. He sighed a sad sound. Being alone during the night made him feel so damn lonely and he didn't cope with feeling lonely very well. He looked over to where Bin was asleep. He could see his chest moving under his blankets and he could just make out the top of his head and his soft hair already sticking up at every angle again. Tears now properly filled his eyes, one or two rolled down his cheeks - knowing his best friend's mind was in a different place made him feel even more alone and he really really needed him right now. 

Dongmin sort of hated himself as he threw away his blankets and quietly made his way over to where Bin was asleep. He sat down on his knees where Bin's head was, gripping his shoulder like he had done that morning and moving it, "Binnie," and he should have just let him sleep, he was looking so peaceful and soft and small, "Please wake up, please..."  
And thanks to some miracle he actually moved, seemed to wake up a little, maybe hearing the desperation in his best friend's voice. A hand came up from below the blanket and moved it away from his face. Sleepy, confused eyes appeared. 

"What... is everything okay?" But then he looked into Dongmin's eyes, still teary and tired and watery and he sat up, immediately awake. 

"Min, what's wrong?" 

"I... I can't sleep Bin. I'm sorry for waking you up, I shouldn't have." Dongmin stared down at his hands, suddenly feeling incredibly bad about his decision to wake Bin up. But he felt Bin's warm hand on his cheek, urging him to look up into the younger boy's eyes. His other hand gripped one of Dongmin's. 

"I'm glad you woke me up. Let's... go for a walk and get you some chamomile tea with honey on the way back, alright?" He let go of Dongmin's hand for a moment to get two of his favourite oversized jumpers - giving one to Dongmin and putting one on himself. The jumper was soft and smelled like Bin. Dongmin put it on and wrapped his arms around himself for a moment. Bin looked at him with a fond expression on his face, took his hand in his again and tugged on it a bit, then giving Dongmin a gentle little smile. 

They walked around for what felt like ages, never letting go of each others' hand. Dongmin felt safer with Bin here. His body still too exhausted, of course, but his mind already more at ease for the first time in what felt like days, maybe even weeks. Eventually Bin led him to the roof of the building. It was a bit chilly, and they were both glad for the jumpers they wore. Dongmin buried his nose in the jumper some more, enjoying the soothing and familiar scent. 

"Do you want to watch the stars for a little while?" Dongmin nods in reply. He feels Bin tug him down by his hand, and they sit on the ground side by side, Bin shuffling closer to him and still not letting go of his hand. 

"When I was little," he starts, looking up at the stars and stroking his thumb over the back of Dongmin's hand, "I was afraid to die. I had heard about older people dying in their sleep and it scared the shit out of me. I swore that I would never sleep again. The first night was long but okay, I played on my gameboy all night. I also didn't sleep the night after that, although I was so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open. Only my fear of dying in my sleep kept me awake. The next day at school I kept falling asleep and ended up falling down the stairs, giving me a concussion. My mum was called to come pick me up from school and I broke down and told her of my fears." Bin tore his eyes away from the stars, looking at him instead with a warm expression on his face, "I slept for sixteen hours after my mum had soothed me. She swore all my stuffed animals were keeping their eye on me and making sure I was safe when I slept. I still have one of those stuffed animals, and it's all gross and falling apart but I like keeping it with me." He finished with a fond little sigh. 

Dongmin rested his head on Bin's shoulder. "Your mum is sweet." Bin nodded and brought an arm up around Dongmin's shoulder. He felt Bin's cheek rest on top of his head. 

"I wish I could help you, Min." 

"Being around you helps." Dongmin blushed a bit but forced himself to say it. He wanted Bin to know how much he cared about him, valued him and his warmth. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Dongmin felt himself become drowsy, Bin's scent and presence wrapped around him like a warm, perfect blanket. Bin noticed that he was getting close to falling asleep, "Come on, let's go get you that tea and then get you to bed." he murmured. They rose to stand up again, Bin still holding his hand tightly. 

And Dongmin promptly collapsed to the stone floor. He opened his eyes - not knowing why he'd closed them in the first place. Not knowing why Bin's face was hovering over his, a worried expression on his face, his hands on his cheeks. 

"Fuck, Min, are you okay? Did you hit your head when you fell?" Bin searched his face, patted all over his head to search for any injuries - luckily finding none. 

"I don't... think so. I'm so tired Bin." He felt like his body was made of chewing gum, he didn't ever want to move again. 

"I know, I know." He looked heartbroken, still holding his face in his hands. "Do you think you can make it back to the dorm?" Dongmin nodded, sat up, but didn't move any further. 

"I... I can't. Can you help me?" Dongmin felt small, tears in his eyes again. He noticed Bin's arms under his, helping him stand up. Once they were standing steadily, Bin gave him a quick hug before they slowly made their way back inside. 

When they were back in their bedroom Dongmin was gently laid down on his bed by Bin. He felt his blanket being put on top of him, but he grabbed Bin's hand before he could leave. 

"Stay with me?" Dongmin whispered into the dark. He felt Bin hesitate for a tiny moment, before he climbed under the blankets with him, careful not to lay too close to his best friend. 

"Of course I"ll stay, Minnie." Bin moved around a bit, eventually sighing a little and moving closer to Dongmin. Their faces were mere centimetres apart, and somehow Dongmin's eyes were still open a bit, gazing into Bin's eyes. He put his hand on Bin's chest - right over his heart. Bin's eyes impossibly became even softer, his gaze soft and so warm, and he wrapped his arms around Dongmin. 

"Thank you for being here." He murmured as he felt himself being pulled to Bin's chest, his face pressed into his neck. Half asleep he planted the tiniest of kisses on the skin that was in front of his mouth. 

"Shh, I've got you. You're safe with me. " Bin's hand soothingly stroked up and down his back. He pressed his lips to Dongmin's forehead, next to his cheek. Dongmin - more asleep now than awake - turned his face, took the hand that was on Bin's chest and put it on his cheek instead and slowly, so slowly, guided Bin's face to his until their lips were pressed together. 

Bin sighed a soft little sigh against his lips, moved his hand up until he could thread his fingers through Dongmin's hair. They sleepily kissed, Dongmin made the tiniest of sounds every now and then and Bin felt something wet tickling his cheek. When he realised they were tears he kissed Dongmin harder, pressing himself closer to him, his leg around Dongmin's. Just for a moment though, and he slowed his kisses until he pulled away reluctantly, Dongmin protesting weakly. 

"I love you. So much." Bin whispered against his cheek, wriggling a bit until he could fit Dongmin's head under his own again - already his favourite position to cuddle in. 

"Love you too, Binnie." 

"Sleep now." And Dongmin did just that. With his love wrapped around him, keeping him safe, he could finally let go. Bin pressed a last kiss to his forehead, arms settling around Dongmin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked this bit of fluff! Feedback is appreciated!   
> Minhymoon on tumblr :•)


End file.
